Another Arendelle
by Plushpages
Summary: Rumple still hasn't forgot about how Anna's comment caused him to loose Belle for a long time. He now enters another version of Anna's story and with the help of a prince, takes everything she loves from her.
1. Chapter 1

The vessel slowly crept through the horizon as the tiniest hint of light from afar began to appear. 'It wouldn't be long until we arrive'. He thought as his palms clenched the smooth railings of the ship. He had so much confidence in his plan but a voice in the back of his head was telling him there is a flaw. The repeated in his head for over an hour.

He pushed himself away from the railings before turning on his heels to his private quarters. Scanning the nearby area to make sure no one could be within ear shot for what he planned to do next.

He began tearing apart the once organized room to a now chaotic room searching in every book for the name of the one who could tell the future.

He searched had for the letter that he had slipped into the inside of one of the books. One that was from the man himself who could see the future. One who could wield all sorts of magic. One that could give the key to his own success. The man jumped with a grin on his face as he found the letter with the senders name on front and did exactly what the letter had instructed. He scanned the name a few times to think of the proper pronunciation of it, then announcing the name.

"Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestilskin." Each time he said it his tongue got tied when pronouncing -stiltskin making the first 'T' a 'H' instead. After a moment or two of silence he huffed. The letter must have just been another one of the many pranks his brothers sent to him.

He paced to the desk pulling the chair out getting ready to sit down and most likely past out, but then instantly a man with the oddest of features appeared. His skin had looked like one of a crocodile and his hair grown down to his shoulders in loose waves with the finishing touch of bold all leather clothing, the man's features could stand out from a mile long view.

"It's pronounce -stilskin, your majesty." Rumplestiltskin corrected with one finger pointed up as he leaned back in the chair as if it were his own personal thrown.

"My apologies sir, I was wondering if you could-" He began his question that would be more of a proper beg but was interrupted.

"Oh don't give me that fake attitude. I know you're secret, dearie." He stated as if it were a common fact.

Hans quickly glanced around the room hoping no one was watching or listening as his eyes grew in fear. 'Had it been so obvious? I thought it was believable enough.'

"But don't worry it'll just be /our/ little secret." Rumple said wth a smug look then reaching his hand to the desk to mess around with all the trinkets Hans had lying around everywhere. Many being boring coins from all around while others stood out more such as the miniature wood carven statue that could be presumed to be it's kingdom's monarchs. Rumple then turned to look at the prince in the eyes. "You were saying."

He hesitated for a moment as he got lost into how the design of Rumplestiltskin's eyes just added to the man's eerie look. "I...want to /ensure/ that I do get the crown that I deserve."

"And how do you plan to get this crown?" Rumple asked out of pure amusement as he leaned against the back of the wooden chair.

"By marrying Queen Elsa."

He bursts out into laughter from the amusement of knowing so much it made the job so much easier and much more fun. He had missed doing this job, it was long overdue for his return. "Don't propose to her she's a hard one to crack, but her sister on the other hand" he paused to put emphasis on the next to words "is desperate. Charm her for an hour and she will be begging for a proposal."

"Really?" Hans thought to himself already imagining himself proposing that night."Thank you for the advice-"

The dark one quickly cut the prince off. "You think that's my advice? My all powerful advice? Sure you'll get her hand but you still need to prepare for something. Something only I know."

Hans stood for a moment which turned to be awkward as he was expecting an answer to come out of the dark one. "Well what is it?"

"You think I'm just gonna tell it to you? All magic comes with a price. The sooner you realize that the better." A contract then appeared on the palm of the dark one's hand and unraveled to the table with a quill appearing beside it. "I'll give you the guidance you need to become king in exchange for a future favor."

"What favor?" Hans asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"It'll be a surprise in the future, don't worry dearie no harm should not come to your end." Rumple said before noticing Hans had not signed the contract yet. "Well aren't you going to sign? I thought becoming king was what you want? There are many others who would sign this in a split second. For if you aren't interested I could instantly go to them and tell them the key."

And just with that tease Hans' hand readily took the quill then signined the deal. "Now what is it?"

Rumple then scooted the chair back and stood now standing eye to eye with Hans. "At tomorrow's ball the queen will run away. Make sure of two things." The man said first pointing one finger up. "First publicly announce your engagement, do not go to Elsa for any blessing of it." Then the second finger went up. "And second. Don't. Let. Anna. Leave." Rumple said those four words firmly. "Make sure when the queen runs, the princess will not follow. Anna can never leave Arendelle."

"That's it? It sounds so simple." Hans said with a tone much more relaxed than Rumple's.

"Oh it might sound like that right now but when the snowball begins to roll down the mountain, be ready." With that Rumple laughed and with a flick of his hands, he and the contract were both gone as if they had never existed.

Hans repeated the two major keys needed to set his plan out over and over in his head but soon went to bed.

Anna woke up that morning the same way she wakes up on Christmas morning, very tired from getting little sleep the night before but full of excitement. She wanted to be there in person when those gates had opened up. She wanted to know every single citizen in Arendelle, she wanted to know everything she missed out on.

She quickly gotten on a dress one of the servants had placed out the night before. Tying her corset as tight as she could. Then went to the mirror and quickly placed her hair in a bun, she wanted to add a braid or even a ribbons into the bun, but that would be a waste of time that she could spend in the Arendelle market or talking to townsfolk. So the bun would definitely do for now.

She placed on her flats which she had picked personally out, best for running with the least amount of possible slips.

As soon as she was done she raced towards the gates which had still been closed. She eyed up to the clock tower which still had counted two minutes until eight.

Within these two minutes she fantasized how today will work. As she thought of her glorified new possible life a flashing picture of Elsa crossed her mind. She completely forgot the central part of today. She was hoping that part would have atleast talking involve. Before she could think any more about her sister a loud bang of the clock struck as the gates slowly began to open.

Her eyes glowed as everyone came pouring in as she headed out. She could smell the many treats the vendors were selling, she saw girls play act what was going to happen and many royal officials from all around. From dukes to kings they were all now stepping off their ships.

Anna could not think of an exact memory of meeting many royal officials before the gates closing, of course she was only a child when they closed. But she did remember one family who loved the color green and she would play with their only daughter, Tiana.

For the next hour Anna travelled all throughout Arendelle trying everything she could as possible to get a true taste of life outside the palace walls. She glanced down at the map she had received at the entrance of the market and she noticed she misssed a shop that had been selling beautiful, handmade snow globes. She still had five minutes to spare so this would be the perfect way to spend them. She quickly turned around to head towards the shop but then accidentally elbowing a man right in the stomach.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. You see I'm trying to go to as many shops as possible before the coronation begins and I just noticed I missed one and I-" Her rambled explanation was cut off by the tall man who had a rather surprisingly calm expression as if he was not elbowed at all. He gently took both of her hands which were flying around in front of her during her ramble and pulled them down.

"Don't worry a little elbowing won't break a rib." He said in a calm voice which was rather somehow charming to her. He slipped his hands away taking a step back then bowed. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Her eyes were stuck staring at his face. She had never seen anyone look so handsome in her life. Her chest had felt a strange, new feeling of fluttering. Her cheeks' slight pink tint slowly got darker as she knew right then and there she had found the man of her dreams.

Instantly her mind zapped in realization that there had been an awkward moment of silence after his words. "Oh right!" She exclaimed before doing a curtsy "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Hans fully understood now what Rumple had told him about how desperate she was. They only said a few words and she was already drooling. But he needed her to stay wrapped around his finger, to have all of her attention attracted to him. "Anna, what a lovely name." He said in the same gentle voice having his hand slip under her chin tilting it up to look at him.

She wanted to stare at him until it would be too dark to see two inches in front of herself but her romantic fantasies were soon put to an end from a single ring of the clock tower bell. She straightened her back, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I have to go my sister's coronation." She said slowly stepping back before bumping into a street lamp behind her. Her face turned bright red in embarrassment but tried to act like it hadn't never happened. "Will you be at the ball tonight?"

"Yes, hopefully we can share a few dances tonight." Anna had let out a small giggle in response but quickly tried to play it cool again.

"I look forward to it, Prince Hans." And just like that she was gone back to the castle just like that, with a few trips over her own feet on the way.

Hans wanted to smirk at the girl's naiveness but only presented a gentle smile instead to cover it. By tonight he would for sure have a ring on her finger. Hell, he could even marry her by tomorrow night if he wanted. But he needed to focus on the engagement first and whatever Queen Elsa had in store tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

The coronation had went by smoothly. Well, for anyone who was not Anna. During the moment of opportunity for Anna to get a sort of interaction with her sister during the ceremony the reply was not what Anna had been expecting. Anna had given Elsa a smile and a wave when Elsa turned to glance at her younger sister but to Anna's surprise Elsa gave an angered look before wiping it away with a fake smile towards the crowd.

'Wait, what?' Anna had thought to herself. 'Why is Elsa mad at me? Did she not like my smile? Was it something I said? Of course it was not anything I said, I didn't say anything. Wait was that it? Should I had said something?' These thoughts continued to ramble through Anna's mind for the rest of the evening up to when she was getting prepared for the ball.

She had been saving a certain gown for this occasion for months now and it was the most gorgeous dress she had ever laid eyes on. The dress was a dark purple with sleeves that draped over her shoulders along with hand stitched pink and blue jewels that slowly ombréed to the bodice of the gown. Other than it's looks it was perfect for Anna for dancing, although the skirt appeared to be long it was not too long for any tripping. Anna also had carefully selected a pair of flats that were great for running and minimal slipping.

Anna gazed at herself into the mirror admiring her gown, then began to fix her bun. She added a crown braid to it and made the bun itself much more neater. She finished the touch with her small tiara and she finally had been ready. Her smile quickly faded as the image of her sister's angered glare flashed in her memory. Anna still could not get over it.

'Why is she so mad at me? I'm the one who should be mad here. I was shut out for over a decade, not her. I didn't choose to lock the door.'

But her quick mind ramble was cut off by a maid's knock on the door. "Princess Anna, the ball is about to begin."

"I'll be out there in a second!" Anna replied to the maid's interruption. She took one final look in the mirror. 'Everything will be great tonight Anna, the gates are open.'

* * *

The ball room was filled with music and noise. Anna enjoyed people watching from atop, for the first hour. It was great to see all the people get along and chat like there was not a problem in the air. Anna wanted to join them, but she could not just leave her sister. Who knows what Elsa would say, if she would say anything that is.

Anna was ready to move, go anywhere she could with no limits. Go and join the crowd or wander around, anything that would make her move would be perfect to her. She stood and day dreamed how she wanted the night to continue and her dream became true as her knight in shinning armor came to the rescue.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, your majesties." The red haired prince said with a bow in front of both sisters. Elsa gave a quiet nod and small curtsy as to Anna who almost forgot to curtsy from being lost at staring into his ever so gorgeous green eyes. Hans then eyed to the queen. "Your highness, I was wondering if it would be alright for me to take your sister for some of the ball."

Anna's head quickly turned to watch Elsa with great curiosity what her sister would answer with. "Yes, but please make sure she's here before midnight. I need her for the closing of the ball."

Anna grinned widely as she took no time to hesitate run to Hans and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the ball room. "Thank god you came! I was about to die in there!" Anna said to him in relief.

"Oh a little standing won't kill you." Hans said in a sarcastic voice but tried his best to make sure it came out in a more charming manner. Which Anna took the bait and answered with a nudge in his arm and a blush. She stared up to him for a while without saying anything, which had just given Hans the same impression as earlier that she was just day dreaming about him and her. She was falling for him so easily and it took so little effort out of Hans' part. But he couldn't let it show he was going to let her do all the work, then it could eventually become noticeable and backlash on himself in the future.

He smiled knowing the perfect way to get Anna to fall to the floor for him. He had his hand gently glide her chin to tilt up as he leaned in for a kiss. The kiss had meant nothing on his behalf but on Anna's it had felt like to her that thousands of fireworks were going off. As if this were all just the perfect dream she was currently breathing in.

As she did want the kiss last forever she soon broke off with a slight cheeky giggle under her breath. "Come on, I have an idea." Anna said as she began to pull him by the arm again looping around hallways to other hallways until they made it outside. It was still fairly warm given what time it was but still had its occasional cool breeze. Anna stood looking for a second at the gates and tugged his arm as she lead him to him to step outside of them.

'Don't let her leave Arendelle.' The ever so important phrase from Rumplestiltskin came to Hans mind. His eyes widen in fear, trying to hide the great fear he was getting as the girl was pulling him towards the docks. He quickly used his free hand to attempt to not fully grab but give a firm enough grip to stop her from going any further. "Anna, wait what are you doing?" Hans asked allowing some fear to appear in his voice.

She bit her lip as she turned around to look at her concerned prince. "There's a boat at the docks that leaves in less than hour."

"Leaves?" Hans asked confused as to what her reasoning was behind it. With also the thought that this could become more of a problem within the future. He had to find a way to to distract her before she could take any more steps further. He quickly looked around and thought of an idea and smiled to her. "Why don't you give me a tour of the castle?" He suggested to her and then took a step towards her holding both of her hands. "I'd love to learn all about the place in which you grew up in."

Anna's face went back to the deep blush she had earlier in the evening and nodded her head in agreement as if she had forgotten all about the ship. "Okay, but be warned there's a lot of rooms so this could take a while." And with that she pulled him by the hands back into the inside of the castle and started from the top floor to then slowly making her way down to the bottom.

The bold thought went across Hans' mind on what he should do next to seal the deal between him and Anna but he had to make sure no one be around to object anything. "Where are the palace gardens at?" He asked her and without a moment of hesitation she quickly pulled him towards them.

She started to tell him everything there was about every single flower that had been planted inside the garden. He could obviously tell she had a lot of free time on her hands for the years she was being grown up here. 'No wonder she wanted to leave, she must be bored out of her mind here.' So keeping Anna entertained and busy was most definitely going to a be a priority for Hans to do to keep her inside.

'But how much longer would the queen keep the gates open for?' Hans thought to himself then realizing after tonight the gates could then be shut for another decade. He had to guarantee himself to be in the inside of the palace walls. He could not take his time with Anna, it was now or never. He let go of her palm as she continued to walk forward soon realizing she was not holding onto him anymore.

Anna turned around in shock to see Hans down on one knee. The second she heard him begin to propose there was no moment of hesitation, in fact she did not even let him finished. "Yes!" She exclaimed out of joy then going down to him on the ground. She smiled as they leaned in to kiss. The moment felt so magical for Anna. This was the best moment in her life and nothing could interrupt it. She thought before she heard the clock tower's bell ring. First she ignored it before she heard the twelfth ring of the bell. She quickly parted from the kiss. "It's midnight! The ball! Elsa!" She said quickly getting up as she began to rush towards the ballroom before Hans could stop her rush.

"Calm down Anna, balls usually last longer than they're said to. I am sure there are still plenty of people there." His reassurance did help her take breath and held onto his hand.

Anna smiled up at him with a blush with the thought that she was now looking into the eyes of her fiancée. 'My fiancée.' She thought in her mind with so much joy. 'Now time to make it official.'

"Let's go and get Elsa's blessing!" She said as she went back to her pace down the hall towards the ballroom doors.

Hans had to make his objection smooth and have her climb on board to it. Which would not be to hard since Anna seemed to be fine with whatever he said to her. "How about instead we tell all of the guests! It will be the perfect way to end the ball!" He said with enthusiasm and just like he predicted she was more than fine with his idea.

They both walked into the ballroom. Many people had still been there but not as many as there was at the start of the ball. He escorted Anna to the platform of the ballroom and raised his voice. "May I have your attention please, the princess and I have an announcement." Hans said as he himself was feeling giddy. Not for the fact that he was to be married but he was taking one giant leap towards getting the throne.

Then in unison the two announced their engagement everyone in the room clapped and congratulated the couple but the up beat mood was put to hold by the queen.

She quickly snapped her heard around to look at the couple in shock. "What?" She said in a voice a little too loud. Her tone grabbed many people's attention but from her point of view she could careless what was going through the others' minds right now. But she calmed herself and said in a much more cool voice. "You are joking right?"

Anna looked at Elsa with hurt eyes meanwhile Hans was keeping the best face he could on. "No, we are really engaged, your majesty." He said trying to be as respectful as possible to make the crowd lean towards his side of the argument.

"You can not be serious!" She said in a much more loud voice as the once ballroom filled with chatter and music was now only filled with the noise of Elsa's voice. Her eyes went over to look at her younger sister Anna, who she could tell at any moment was about to pounce back at her. "You do not get my blessing," she then turned to a guard "end the ball!" She demanded and stepped away from couple gettting ready to leave the ballroom.

"You don't get a say in who I marry! You don't get a say in anything I do in my life, Elsa!" Anna yelled out to her sister with taking a step towards her. Hans securely placed an arm infront of Anna preventing her from saying anymore.

The words had set off Elsa. She was done with acting anything like regal. She turned around to look at her sister and smirked. "Oh really now?" She said as she began taking steps to her sister.

Hans quickly stood infront of Anna, if anything were to happen to her all the work Hans was putting into this would go down the drain. "Queen Elsa, you need to cool down this is just a misunderstanding." He said keeping his breath calm as he looked at the queen whose eyes were beginning to fill with rage.

"Cool down you say?" She said with a smirk growing on her face as she pulled her glove off of one of her hands. Many people in the ballroom were looking at the queen with great fear and confusion on what she was planning to do next. Then to everyone's disbelief a snow flake six inches big appeared floating over the queen's palm. It had rigid, sharp edges all around but before the queen could show her ability to Hans there was a sound of guards shuffling into the room all beginning to point their weapons towards her.

The smirk stayed on her face as she just took a few steps back making the snowflake disappear. She eyed the crowd who was all on the edge of their seats. "I think it's time for this entire kingdom to cool down." Elsa said taking her other glove off to have an even bigger snowflake appear over her. Anna peaked out from Hans looking at Elsa in complete shock while her hand held onto his tightly. Then the snowflake spreaded apart and everyone screamed in fear as all the candles in the room were blown out.

There was a moment of suspenseful silence before someone yelled out. "Look! Its snowing outside! In the middle of June!" Everyone looked out the windows in amazement as the crowd then broke out into panic, many leaving the room to find one that was lit up.

Anna quickly began to follow them. Before Hans treaded behind her to stop her. "Anna wait!"

"Someone has to find Elsa." She said in protest.

"We will find her, but for now, Arendelle needs you here." Anna sighed and looked up to him agreeing that he was indeed right. 'Queen Elsa is gone.' Hans thought to himself as he embraced Anna into a comforting hug. 'That means Anna will be queen and I...' the thought felt too good to be true but it was so true it made Hans let a smirk appear in the corner of his lips 'will be king.'


End file.
